


[Fanart] Bucky Barnes, Captain America

by LelsieSphinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, cap!bucky, winter!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13174809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelsieSphinx/pseuds/LelsieSphinx
Summary: Fanart of the Winter Soldier. Based on someone else's Fan fiction. :)





	[Fanart] Bucky Barnes, Captain America

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes, Captain America](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471342) by [TheAutotheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAutotheist/pseuds/TheAutotheist). 



> This is my interpretation of the character, I do not own him. He is not mine in any sense. The drawing is mine though. Just not my idea. :)

Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier. Yes, he has a metal plate attached to his head. Based off of a descritption in  _Bucky Barnes, Captain America._  I highly recomend reading it!

sort of 2D, but that's just my style. :)

 

 


End file.
